Forever Coupled Together
by LindseighJames
Summary: The handcuffs presented, to unite the two Head Students, as retribution for a sweet and bitter quarrel. However, the handcuffs outfitted as a mere excuse for lust and gluttony. Now, almost three years later, the truth will emerge.
1. Note to Reader

Note to Reader:

I was currently new to the site; former account - ShmexiMidnightMalfoy. While, I've recently discovered this is one of multitude sites of Fanfiction, I have also discovered people tend to use the same plot/synopsis. I am intending to shift/alter the plot of Harry Potter for personal use rather than money, etc. IMPORTANT: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. J.K ROWLING does and I love her writing.

The following story follows the Harry Potter books/movies after the war (post-war). The plot/synopsis has been altered in which will be explained within the story, so the plot may make more sense to some readers.

Severus Snape was never murdered, he had been injured badly, to the brink of death and someone had given him another chance at life. ;-)

Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley are only friends, they never shared a kiss. Ron is in a relationship with Lavender.


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

The Great Hall was full of students, aside from the two Head Students, as dinner was served. The students laughed, made some small talk, and listened to the many other students talk about the latest gossip around Hogwarts; the sexual tension blooming between the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess. It had been rumored that the two Head Students were secretly dating. However, the rumor had yet to be proven, as neither student were seen together aside from Prefect Meetings and the usual insults thrown at each other during the day.

"Stupid!" Draco shouted as the doors opened to the Great Hall, revealing the said Head students insulting one another.

"Well, aren't you so smart?" Hermione retorted.

By now, the Great Hall had fallen silent as every individual, students and professors, were watching the scene unfold. Draco and Hermione pushed and shoved each other, oblivious to everyone watching them argue.

"I was summoned as Head Boy!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, as she remembered walking into the Head's Dormitory to find Draco sitting upon the couch, reading the Daily Prophet. All of the anger she had felt towards Draco then surfaced, and before she could stop herself, she replied, "I thought you would have used the Imperious Curse."

Draco's eyes flashed with anger, and another emotion Hermione didn't recognize, as he stepped forward, bumping Hermione slightly with his own chest. He leaned forward, close enough to kiss Hermione if he wanted, and whispered loud enough for only Hermione to hear. "Dark Magic is not my cup of tea, Miss Know it All."

Suddenly, Draco pulled back and turned to walk towards his seat between Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Hermione let out a breath of air she hadn't realized she had been holding and reached for Draco's hand. She wasn't finished with this conversation and Hermione was afraid if Draco walked away, he would stay mad with her.

Draco swirled around to face an angry Hermione. He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, waiting for Hermione to retaliate. To his luck, Hermione did.

"You're a ferret!"

"Know it all!"

"Jerk!"

"What? Does the truth hurt?" Draco smirked.

Hermione, on the verge of tears, elected to tackle Draco to the floor. They pushed, shoved, and wrestled around on the floor, thus causing the students at both tables, Slytherin and Gryffindor, to begin arguing until a whistle blew. All the students stopped yelling and turned toward the staff table, where Head Mistress McGonagall, Professor Snape, and Professor Hagrid were standing. The three professors looked irritated as Head Mistress McGonagall, with the wave of her wand, separated Draco and Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, I would like to see the two of you in my office immediately following dinner." Head Mistress McGonagall stated as she turned to the rest of the Great Hall.

"Unless you would like to suffer the same fate held in store for these two buffoons, I suggest you finish dinner without further arguing." Head Mistress McGonagall warned.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had met with Head Mistress McGonagall after dinner, in her office, as instructed. She had already been awaiting their arrival. Hermione tried to apologize, after the door had been closed, yet her apology was intercepted by the Head Mistress.

"I am appalled! As Head Students, I would have expected more from the both of you. I will not tolerate this behavior any longer and as punishment, I think the two of you should spend some quality time together. Maybe you can get to know each other, or at least have a better understanding of each other. Miss Granger, I assumed your personal goal this year was to promote inner-house unity? Do you think your behavior will help?"

Hermione hung her head. She had consulted with Head Mistress McGonagall, about helping to promote inner-house unity, especially since students were still judgmental even after the war. Her goal, however, was more difficult with Draco Malfoy as Head Boy.

Head Mistress McGonagall continued. "Mr. Malfoy, after your horrendous past, it would be assumed you would want to prove yourself. Therefore, as punishment, I have reached a verdict and my verdict is conclusive. Tomorrow is Saturday, and the both of you will be spending the day together, handcuffed together. These handcuffs are special, and any attempt to try and break them will be of no use as I am the only person who can unlock them. Tomorrow evening, if I feel it necessary, I will leave the handcuffs on until the following evening."

_Handcuffs, _Hermione thought. Draco scoffed beside the brunette, ignoring the malevolent glare she was currently giving him. Draco turned his attention to the portrait of the late Head Master, Albus Dumbledore. Draco tasted something bitter in his mouth thinking about that night in the Astronomy Tower.

"Mr. Malfoy," Head Mistress McGonagall pulled Draco from his own thoughts. "You will serve detention tomorrow in Professor Snape's office for your attitude just now."

Hermione started laughing until a thought occurred; she would have detention as well, because the handcuffs. Hermione groaned.

"Thanks a lot!" Hermione deadpanned.

"Oh! You are so welcome." Draco smirked.


End file.
